


how do you catch a bra? you set a boobie trap

by Fu3go



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Girl Direction
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:10:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fu3go/pseuds/Fu3go
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oparte na <a href="http://yourssincerelylarry.tumblr.com/post/141050060398">TYM</a> poście na Tumblr: “<em>Louis byłby zachwycającą, wysportowaną dziewczyną, która nie może znaleźć stanika sportowego odpowiednio pasującego” kto napisze fic, gdzie Harry pracuje w sklepie i próbuje pomóc znaleźć dla niej stanik???</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	how do you catch a bra? you set a boobie trap

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [how do you catch a bra? you set a boobie trap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6251656) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Tekst jest uroczy i od razu mi się spodobał :)

Myślałby kto, że kupowanie sportowego stanika nie powinno być syzyfową pracą, zwłaszcza nie dla kogoś takiego jak Louis, która była dumną posiadaczką niesamowitej pary piersi, według własnej totalnie niezależnej opinii, przez połowę życia. I to nie tak, że jest nowa w świecie sportowych staników, grając w piłkę nożną, odkąd mogła ledwo chodzić, nie pozwalając powstrzymać się, kiedy jej ciało zdecydowało się na stałe przymocować dwa arbuzy do jej klatki piersiowej, które musiały być prawidłowo przymocowane, jeśli chciała uniknąć siniaków na swojej brodzie. W porządku, może były bardziej jak dwa mango i nigdy nie było siniaków, ale nie było mowy na zaprzeczenie faktu, że te części jej ciała potrzebowały być trzymane w linii, jeśli chciała spędzić dziewięćdziesiąt minut na bieganiu bez umierania.

Tylko że Louis ze swoją ekstremalną miłością do pakowania się w ostatniej chwili i do pozwalania swojej mamie robienie jej prania, jakoś udało jej się zostawić wszystkie trzy święte staniki sportowe w domu, kiedy wróciła na tydzień czytania i teraz jest nieco, cóż, w kołyszącej sytuacji. Więc jest tutaj, uzbrojona w trzydzieści funtów, które, szczerze, bardziej wolałaby wydać na drinki i intensywne uczucie strachu. To był powód, dla którego była przyklejona do tej samem marki od lat, nie potrzebuje wypróbowywania ich, nie potrzebuje ponownego dowiadywania się swojego rozmiaru, ale z brakiem Sports Direct w mieście, jedynie z kolorowym małym sklepem wciśniętym pomiędzy Costa i Build-A-Bear, który nazywał się „Run & Fun – Sports For Young & Old”, jak tęczowy napis nad oknami sklepowymi dumnie głosił, może już powiedzieć, że to nie będzie takie łatwe.

Wchodzi do małego sklepu i zauważa, że jest kompletnie pusty, żadnych klientów lub sprzedających będących gdzieś w zasięgu wzroku. Dobrze, myśli Louis, ratuje ją to od zażenowania posiadania jakiejś starszej pani podającej jej jedną beżową potworność po drugiej, podczas gdy pragnienie zakopania się w podłodze rosłoby z każdą minutą (była tam, zrobiono tak, nigdy więcej). Louis natychmiast zauważa to, czego poszukuje i idzie prosto do półek sklepowych obok całej ściany neonowych trampek. - Dobra, raz kozie śmierć – mamrocze do siebie i zaczyna kopać.

To katastrofa. Nie ma na to innego słowa. Z miejsca, gdzie obecnie jest zablokowana w połowie drogi z jasnoróżowym ustrojstwem wystarczająco obcisłym, aby odciąć jej dopływ tlenu. Louis rozgląda się po maleńkiej przymierzalni, gdzie aktualnie jest na skraju uduszenia się. Nie mniej niż trzynaście staników jest rozrzuconych po całej podłodze, że nie może nawet poruszyć się bez stawania na nie. Louis szarpie się i wierci, aby zdjąć różową, śmiertelną pułapkę, ale materiał się nie poddaje. - No do kurwy nędzy!

\- Em, wszystko w porządku? - pyta głos zza grubej zasłony oddzielającej ją od reszty sklepu, a Louis wrzeszczy. Świetnie. Wspaniale. Jakby już nie było na tyle źle. Skazana na wieczność w skomplikowanym poskręcaniu obcisłego poliestru i teraz ktoś tu jest będąc świadkiem tracenia strzępów jej godności, ponieważ nie ma mowy do cholery, aby wyszła stąd sama z siebie.

\- Ja... może mam pewną... sytuację tutaj – mówi przez zęby i na szczęście jej plecy są odwrócone w stronę dużego lustra na ścianie za nią, ponieważ inaczej zobaczyłaby swoją mocno zaczerwienioną twarz.

\- A czy w tej sytuacji mogłabym ci jakoś pomóc? - mówi głos i Louis nie może uwierzyć, że będzie musiała pozwolić babci od beżowego stanika uratować jej życie.

\- Jestem poniekąd, cóż, zablokowana. Tak myślę. Może potrzebuję pomocy w wydostaniu się. - Boże, gdyby tylko ziemia otworzyła się i całą ją połknęła.

\- Och, to się zdarza wielu ludziom, zgaduję, że przymierzasz sportowe staniki? Mogę otworzyć zasłonę, więc będę mogła ci pomóc? - Jakoś pomimo że to powinno być niemożliwe, osobie udało się ochoczo paplać i przeciągać samogłoski niewiarygodnie powoli w tym samym czasie. Louis kiwa głową, zanim uświadamia sobie, że jej prawie wybawca nie widzi jej.

\- Uch, ta, wejdź.

To jest dziesięć razy gorsze niż się spodziewała. Dziewczyna, która przesuwa zasłonę rzuca jej przyjazny uśmiech, jest, mówiąc prosto, wspaniała. Jest nieco wyższa niż Louis, może cal lub dwa, z czekoladowymi lokami opadającymi kaskadą na jej ramiona, kończąc się na jej klatce piersiowej tuż nad wyszytym _Run & Fun_ na koszulce polo. Jej mleczne nogi, które ciągną się przez mile, wsunięte są w parę jasnych turkusowych spodenek gimnastycznych i Louis nie może zatrzymać się ani na noginoginogi ani na ustaustausta na jej truskawkowych wargach. Jej fascynacja trwa tylko chwilę, dopóki nie uświadamia sobie, że jest ciągle zablokowana z jedną ręką w a drugą poza stanikiem sportowym, do którego zdjęcia potrzebuje pomocy dziewczyny. O Boże, Louis uświadamia sobie na start, że ta wspaniała dziewczyna będzie mieć ręce w bardzo bliskim pobliżu biustu Louisa. To dobrze, szczerze, po prostu czuje się trochę słabo.

\- Cześć! Nie martw się, miałam ten stanik przez prawie rok i wciąż siłuję się z utykaniem co jakiś czas – trajkocze dziewczyna, jak przybliża się. Louis przestaje oddychać. - Po prostu musisz załapać jak to ściągnąć. Prawda, gdybyś się tylko do mnie odwróciła – mówi i szybko gładzie dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, pod którą od razu nogi się ugięły, aby ustawić ją tak, jak chciała. - A potem po prostu- — fachowo dziewczyna odpina coś, następnie szarpie trochę i moment później Louis widzi przeszkadzający kawałek bielizny spadający z jej ciała i pozostawiający jej kompletnie nagą klatkę piersiową przed sprzedawczynią, która ciągle stoi niewiarygodnie blisko. Nie wydaje się jednak mieć coś przeciwko, jako że obecnie jest zajęta rozglądaniem się po przymierzalni z rozbawionym wyrazem twarzy, przyjmując chaos.

\- Pewna sytuacja, w rzeczy samej. Zakup stanika jest okropny, nie? Chcesz pomocy?

Louis po prostu przytakuje, wpatrując się we własną twarz w lustrze i próbując zakryć się poprzez skrzyżowanie rąk na swoich piersiach.

\- Spoko, pozwól mi tylko wziąć jeden szybko wymiar – mówi dziewczyna i wyciąga centymetr z tylnej kieszeni. - Przepraszam, masz coś przeciwko? - Przytrzymuje to w górze i wskazuje na skrzyżowane ręce Louisa. - Możesz się najpierw zakryć, jeśli chcesz, ale równie dobrze możesz zostać tak jak jesteś, i tak znowu będziesz się przebierać za chwilę.

\- Nie, pewnie, nie ma problemu, em – duka Louis i moment później chłodny plastik centymetra jest na jej skórze wraz z delikatnym dygotaniem długich palców. Doznanie znika po mniej niż minucie, dziewczyna robi krok w tył.

\- Więc, do czego potrzebujesz sportowego stanika? Jaki sport?

\- Piłka nożna. A em, po prostu zwykłe bieganie, tak myślę.

\- Dobra, więc maksimum wsparcia, łapię. Chwileczkę. - Śmiga, zostawiwszy oszołomioną dziewczynę, drżącą delikatnie w klimatyzowanym sklepie. Mówiąc sobie, aby się zebrała do kupy, zaczyna podnosić staniki z podłogi i odkłada je na odpowiednie wieszaczki, zakazując myślom obejmować truskawkowe wargi i części ciała, na które obecnie próbuje znaleźć ubranie ze swojego umysłu. Prawie jej się udaje.

\- Znalazłam! Przymierz ten, mam co do tego dobre przeczucie! - Dziewczyna jest z powrotem z turkusowym stanikiem pasującymi do spodek, jakie ma na sobie, który podaje Louisowi, zanim ponownie wychodzi i zamyka zasłonę.

Jest idealny. Pasuje, łatwo się wkłada, nie ma najmniejszego potrząśnięcia, kiedy Louis podskakuje kilka razy, a jednocześnie nie jest zbyt obcisły. Jest jak niebo, które się otworzyło i jakaś forma wyższej mocy obdarzyła ją tym magicznym prezentem. Jest całkiem pewna, że może usłyszeć nikłe śpiewanie chóru anielskiego. Szybko ponownie się rozbiera, przebiera się z powrotem we własne ubrania i opuszcza przymierzalnie z ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Prawie potknęła się o dziewczynę, która siedzi na podłodze po turecku majstrując przy swoich sznurówkach.

\- Nie wiem, komu sprzedałaś duszę, żeby to znaleźć, ale jest idealny, dziękuję!

\- To był po prostu szczęśliwy traf, będąc szczerym, ale cieszę się, że pasuje. Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze czy mam już wbić na kasę? - Wstała i ociera swoją pupę, gdy podchodzi do kasy.

\- Ni **e** , robota wykonana, dziękuję.

Kilka minut później Louis ma zamiar opuścić sklep ze stanikiem bezpiecznie schowanym w torbie pod pachą. Kiedy dziewczyna woła za nią. - Hej, mówiłaś, że biegasz, racja? Tak się zastanawiałam czy, jakby, chciałabyś dołączyć do mnie jutro rano? Na kilka okrążeń dookoła parku czy coś?

Po byciu tak pewną siebie wcześniej, teraz jest obrazem nieśmiałości, rumieniec wchodzi na jej policzki i zęby zanurzają się w dolnej wardze, jak szamocze się z czymś na kasie przed sobą. Louis jest tak beznadziejnie pozyskana, że zajmuje jej chwilę ukształtowanie odpowiedzi i nawet wtedy wychodzi ono nieco zdyszenie – Z przyjemnością!

\- Spoko, spotkasz mnie o ósmej przy stawie dla kaczek? - I wow, kiedy powiedziała rano, naprawdę to miała na myśli.

\- Pewnie, do zobaczenia jutro! Jestem Louis, tak swoją drogą.

\- Harry – jest ostatnią rzeczą, jaką Louis słyszy przed wyjściem na ulicę ze stanikiem, za który można umrzeć i z uczuciem w brzuchu, jakby mogła podbić świat.


End file.
